Skorr
Skorr is an exiled Zeverek and a veteran bounty hunter. Biography Early Life Hailing from the island Mevock, Skorr was originally a soldier serving in the Zeverek military. When war was declared between the Zeverek and the Forgern, Skorr fought on the front lines of the conflict for many decades. Early in Matoran history, the Xevthian Empire invaded Mevock, forcing the Zeverek to enter a temporary truce with the Forgern to fight off the invaders, though they were gradually forced back to the northernmost parts of the islands. Whilst on a scavenging mission in the Mevock wastes, Skorr realized he was being followed, forcing him to backtrack and attack his stalker, a soldier named Gilvex. Before he could fight his foe, Skorr was surrounded by a larger Zarak/Xevthian force led by the Zarak commander later known as Conqueror. Not long after Mevock was conquered, Skorr was made a servant onboard the warship of the Xevthian leader Alxor. After the Xevthian docked his vessel on the island of Xia, Skorr sought out a Vortixx named Roodaka, who had earlier attempted to get in Alxor's good graces. There, he proposed an alliance with her, revealing his plan to assassinate Alxor. Roodaka agreed soon after. When the Empire eventually fell, Skorr returned to Mevock after the island was freed, and the truce between the Zeverek and their longtime enemy broke down, causing their war to resume. As the years went on, Skorr managed to rise through the army's hierarchy until he became a bodyguard to the Zeverek archduke. Later, roughly 120,000 years ago, Skorr was approached by the leader of the Forgern, and was convinced to take part in a plot to execute the Zeverek archduke in exchange for an excessive payment and protection. Though he almost succeeded, Skorr was caught in the murderous attempt by one of the archduke's bodyguards. In exchange for relating everything he had learned about the Forgern during his employment, the archduke dismissed Skorr's execution and instead exiled him from Mevock for his treachery. Exile Banished from his homeland, Skorr then traveled to the seedy island of Stelt, and quickly became embroiled in its criminal lifestyle. In order to survive the island's harsh conditions, Skorr joined up with various smalltime gangs during his first year on Stelt, which sharpened his fighting skills. Rather than stick with a single group, Skorr chose to betray his gang whenever another one began to rise in strength, causing his list of enemies to rise substantially. Eventually, in order to avoid the wrath of the various gangs he had betrayed, Skorr joined one of Stelt's most powerful ruling clans as a low-ranking enforcer. In this role, Skorr was assigned a number of dangerous, seemingly impossible, jobs, all of which he completed. This eventually caught the notice of his superiors, he chose to drag him higher in the ladder of power. Despite his comfortable new position, Skorr had developed a liking for the challenges his previous job had offered, and subsequently chose to leave the clan to become a professional bounty hunter at roughly the same time the Dark Hunters was formed. Bounty Hunter In order to prove his worth, Skorr decided to take up some of the most challenging and seemingly impossible bounties available. Although it required all his skills and knowledge to do so, Skorr succeeded in claiming some of these bounties, which he used to boost his reputation among the various crime lords of Stelt. Though he originally found work in various private armies, Skorr found he functioned better on his own or in very small groups, resulting in him striking out as an independent contractor. Even in the early days of his career, Skorr proved to be an efficient mercenary, with his talents allowing him to compete with some of the business' more experienced bounty hunters. Eventually, he was offered a spot amongst the ranks of the newly-formed Dark Hunters by the Shadowed One, who wished to reduce the competition posed to his group. When Skorr refused the offer, the Shadowed One sent one of his operatives to kill him. After a long battle, Skorr was gravely injured and left for dead by the Hunter. The extent of his injuries are unclear, but it is known that he sustained a limited amount of brain damage during the encounter, which damaged some of his senses. Shadow Syndicate Before he could die from his wounds, he was recovered by an operative of the Shadow Syndicate, who took him back to their headquarters and nursed back to health. To mend his damaged senses, the Syndicate installed a unique sensory implant into his skull. Since his reputation had caught their attention, the group's leader, Lethal, decided to recruit him into their into ranks in order to avoid competition. Shortly after joining, roughly 79,100 years ago, he became one of the group's top operatives, though was regarded as something of a wildcard by some of his peers. Because of his rebellious and disloyal nature, Skorr never attained any truly important position in the Syndicate. In their service, Skorr specialized in missions primarily involving personal and close quarter combat, though also dealt with missions including assassination and infiltration. On a mission to the Tren Krom Peninsula, he had a clash of some kind with Makuta Gorast, which resulted in Skorr having to spend the next two months recovering from his injuries. The dispute had arisen over Skorr's lack of permission to enter Gorast's territory, which then escalated into a fight. Around 75,000 years ago, Skorr was sent to collect a debt owed to the Syndicate by a Matoran crafter. After locating the crafter on a small island to the west of the Southern Continent, Skorr was brought into conflict with a Toa of Iron named Feex, the island's lone guardian and protector. Though he was turned back, Skorr managed to steal the Toa's sword as a battle trophy. Although the work stimulated him, Skorr never truly felt comfortable within the ranks of the Syndicate, as he was forced to share his payment with the rest of the group's members rather than keep it for himself. Eventually, Skorr left the group, striking out on his own and becoming a freelance bounty hunter yet again. Although he left for a variety of reasons, it was primarily because he felt he would make a greater reputation and fortune for himself by working alone. This did not go down well with Lethal, who responded by sending out his agents to recapture him. Despite numerous attempts to do so, the group never succeeded in catching up with Skorr. Freelance After laying low for several months, Skorr resurfaced and resumed bounty hunting, eventually establishing his main base in an abandoned stronghold on the Tren Krom Peninsula called Valmai's Keep. Skorr chose the fortress as his hideout after hearing of the local myths surrounding the place. In addition, Skorr attained permanent residency in the inn known as the Tahtorak's Talon, which he would use as a base from time-to-time. As the years went on, Skorr hired himself out to anyone who could afford his services, usually taking on all manner of jobs, but prided himself the most for accepting otherwise untouchable contracts. He also regularly came under the employ of a number of especially shadowy crime organizations, as the morality of their assignments did not deter Skorr. Though he continually made a substantial fortune from their bounties, Skorr chose not to involve himself with organized crime. Over time, Skorr gained recognition as a proficient Toa killer, and was hired multiple times to deal with them. However, his work also earned him many powerful enemies, with the Shadow Syndicate posting a 29,000 bounty posted on his head. Over time, he built up a reputation as one of the best (and highest paid) freelance bounty hunters in the universe. However, in a business dominated by the Dark Hunters, the Zeverek gunslinger occasionally experienced difficulty maintaining his reputation. Despite this, Skorr still managed to carve out a place for himself and become a household name, which kept him in the big leagues of his trade. As time progressed, Skorr would nurture a number of rivalries with other mercenaries, the most famous of which being with Raduke and Krulex. In addition to this, he also remained strong rivals with Lethal, the Shadow Syndicate's leader. This rivalry only intensified when Skorr purposely stole a string of bounties from Lethal just to infuriate him. As he continued to form connections through the criminal networks of the universe, Skorr began hiring the information broker Jekart as his main informant, using his intelligence to aid him in a number of missions. He would also employ the Av-Matoran crafter Invex as his weapons designer and blacksmith as well as the Skakdi thug Arzok as extra muscle on his missions. Occasionally, he would hire these three to aid him on his missions as a sort of team. On a trip to Xia, Skorr purchased a prototype aerial vehicle known as the Kualsi X3 from the Vortixx for a very hefty price. After purchasing it, he had Invex modify and upgrade it to improve its function and performance. He would then go on to use this vehicle as his primary form of transportation whenever his wing blades failed. Several times during his career, Skorr found himself in the service of the Ectosian crime lord known as Kalzaan, who would become a regular employer of his. On one job, Skorr was hired to put down a slave rebellion in a Brotherhood prison camp, and was paid to assassinate a Skakdi warlord by one of his rivals on another. Eventually, his work recaptured the notice of the Shadowed One, who again tried to recruit Skorr into the Dark Hunters, but to no avail. Having earned the Shadowed One's wrath for a second time, Skorr became the target for several assassination attempts by the Dark Hunters, yet unexpectedly managed to survive them and continue his career. Roughly 1,300 years ago, Skorr was visiting Stelt when he was contracted by one of the ruling clans to eliminate a particularly troublesome slave dealer, who had long since fallen in debt. Tracking him down during the night, Skorr hastily eliminated the Steltian's bodyguards before quickly disposing of the slave dealer himself. After collecting his fee, Skorr returned to his residence in the Tahtorak's Talon, where Jekart informed him of a message delivered to him by agents of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Instructed to meet with Makuta Dredzek, Skorr journeyed to the shoreline of the Destral, where he met with the Makuta face to face. After a brief exchange, Skorr was informed that his mission was to execute Toa Arrea, a former bodyguard from within Dredzek's Toa Hagah team. After being informed of her location on the Southern Continent, Skorr accepted Dredzek's mission, and teleported away to complete his assignment. Little is known of Skorr's activities during his mission, though it is known he managed to track Arrea down and succeed in killing her, returning to Dredzek with her Kanohi mask as evidence of his victory. Due to Arrea's elite status as a Toa Hagah, she quickly became recognized as Skorr's most notable kill. The Zeverek also kept the Toa's Tidal Warblade as a a reminder of his success. On another assignment, Skorr was hired by Aretha, the head of a group Vortixx manufacturers, to kill a Ta-Matoran client who had fallen in debt. After a short hunt, Skorr located the rogue Matoran and eliminated him, though Aretha and her fellow weapon designers were so impressed with the outcome of his mission, that they hired him again to execute many more of their reluctant payers, all of whom were successfully dealt with by the Zeverek, earning him a discount on all Vortixx weapons on Xia. Maze of Shadows When Makuta Teridax caused Mata Nui to fall into a coma, Skorr's career began to spiral into a free fall because of the chaos caused by the Great Cataclysm, which resulted in most of his clients refusing to contract him until they could recover and readjust. In addition, he also began to fall into severe debt due to several misplaced bets. Despite his desperation, Skorr still managed to maintain the services of a few of his allies, namely Arzok and Invex. Whilst resting in Valmai's Keep, Skorr was forcefully visited by Makuta Gorast, who quickly disposed of Invex and Arzok and confronted the Zeverek himself. It was then revealed that she had come to make a deal with him, with the Makuta explaining that the Brotherhood wanted him to recover a powerful artifact from the Maze of Shadows in Metru Nui. Whilst he initially refused to accept the offer, Skorr finally agreed to once Gorast challenged his reputation. The Zeverek then enlisted Arzok and Invex for his job, and left to gather information whilst the others left for Metru Nui. Traveling to Stelt, Skorr forced his way into the Tahtorak's Talon, where he payed Jekart for information on his destination and received a compass that would help him navigate through it. After being warned of the risks of his job, Skorr retrieved the Kualsi X3 and departed for Metru Nui. After passing through the Great Barrier, Makuta Teridax used his telepathic powers to assume control of Skorr's body, using his mind control powers to try and force the Zeverek to break him free. When that failed, Skorr was disabled by a Visorak squad, and then taken to the Coliseum. Upon arriving, he was escorted to Roodaka's quarters, where he found both Invex and Arzok being held captive. After releasing them, Skorr was given the details of his job by Roodaka, though later attempted to raise his price. After reaching a neutral ground, Skorr accepted the job. Skorr and his allies then returned to the Great Barrier to access the Maze, where they found an old tunnel that led to an entrance. Once Invex established lighting in the area, the trio reluctantly set off for the Maze's entrance. Despite their uneasiness, Skorr and his associates pushed on through and entered the Maze. As they traveled deeper into the Maze, the trio were attacked by a unique Nui-Kopen/Lohrak hybrid and were eventually able to overcome it and kill the beast. After deducing the origins of the Rahi and speculating on its purpose in the Maze, the group pressed onwards. Later Career Sometime afterwards, Skorr was hired by the Brotherhood to steal a Kanohi Olmak belonging to a mysterious faction. Skorr succeeded in stealing the mask, and was rewarded greatly for his services. Unknown to Skorr, the faction he stole the Olmak from was in fact the Order of Mata Nui, who would employ him several times later on in his life. This Olmak would later be used by Makuta Tridax to amass several alternate versions of Toa Takanuva, and drain them of their light in order to amass an army of Shadow Toa. On a number of other occasions, Skorr was hired to aid the Brotherhood in their conquests of other lands during the Dark Time. The Brotherhood eventually became one of Skorr's most frequent employers, and he partook in many of the group's dirtier dealings. Later on, the Makuta hired Skorr to eliminate a troublesome Toa of Ice named Soalaz. Although their battle fell into Skorr's favor, Soalaz used his elemental powers to flash-freeze Skorr in a block of ice, allowing the Toa to escape. On another job, Skorr was contracted to hunt down the rogue bodyguard of a wealthy trader from Xia. Because the bodyguard had gone to work for the Makuta as a slaver, Skorr was forced to go undercover and spend two weeks in one of their prison camps posing as a slave in order to kill his target without damaging his relationship with the Brotherhood. Eventually, his career caught the attention of the Order of Mata Nui, whose leader, Helryx, began considering him for a banishment to the Pit due to his strong connections with the criminal elements of the Matoran Universe. However, any concepts of banishing Skorr were dropped when Helryx reached the conclusion that the Zeverek had done nothing of any major consequence to earn such a sentence. Much later, when the Order began creating its team to rescue the Brotherhood's former leader, Miserix, Skorr was considered as a possible candidate for their squad. However, after deciding his talents were not suited for the suicide mission, the Order turned him down in favor of the Dark Hunter Lariska. Shortly before the Makuta invaded Karda Nui, rumors began circulating that Skorr was retiring from bounty hunting due to his age, with some speculating that he was well past his prime. Though his long and successful career still proved fearsome, many newer bounty hunters began plotting to claim the bounties on the Zeverek's head to jumpstart their careers. More experienced hunters, including his rivals, chose to keep their distance, aware that he was still very capable of maintaining his reputation. War with the Brotherhood Recently, during the war between the Order of Mata Nui and Brotherhood of Makuta, Skorr was offered substantial rewards by both sides to ally with them in the fight. In the end, however, Skorr found himself in the Order's pocket, who sent him to aid their assault force on Destral and to raid the island's outposts of anything valuable if possible. Following Destral's fall, Skorr was sent to aid Barraki Pridak capture a fortified Brotherhood island. In order to aid the warlord in breaking past the fortress' defenses, Skorr was tasked with hunting down a rogue Brotherhood agent who allegedly possessed valuable information on the fortress' defences and layout. After locating him, Skorr killed the agent after learning all he could, and relayed it to Pridak. Skorr then aided Pridak in his siege of the fortress before departing for the Tren Krom Peninsula to attend to some business. This business turned out to be a meeting with a representative of the legendary Shadow of Ages, who made him some kind of offer. What the offer was and what Skorr's final decision was remain unknown. After demanding a payment increase, Skorr rejoined the Order on the island of Metru Nui, and aided them during their final battle with the Brotherhood of Makuta on Metru Nui. After the battle was won, Skorr collected his reward and left Metru Nui. Teridax's Reign After Makuta Teridax assumed control over the Matoran Universe and Mata Nui's robotic body, Skorr retreated to Stelt to avoid gaining any unnecessary attention. Despite this, Skorr was employed by allies of Teridax, and aided his forces in overwhelming the Dark Hunters on Odina and also assisted the Skakdi warlord Nektann and his Rahkshi strike force in suppressing resistance on Metru Nui. However, being a true bounty hunter, Skorr also took on missions that brought him into direct conflict with Teridax's legions. He was payed a considerable sum by a splinter of the Order of Mata Nui led by Gaarnax to aid them in claiming a Matoran-inhabited island, which secretly served as a important outpost for Teridax's Rahkshi. Had it not been for Skorr, it is believed the Order would not have been able to claim the island. When the Great Spirit Robot was crippled and heavily damaged following the Battle of Bara Magna, Skorr and the surviving denizens of the Matoran Universe migrated to Spherus Magna. Spherus Magna Some time later, Skorr was employed by a representative of the Shadow of Ages, who left him a tablet that instructed to raid a small village of Matoran and Agori on the outskirts of Bota Magna for a mysterious piece of technology. After brutally attacking the village, Skorr was confronted by Mersery, Flardrek and Falmed, who had come to defend the village. During the following conflict, Skorr managed to defeat Flardrek, and impale Mersery with the blade of his tail. Deciding that the Mersion might prove a worthy hunt, Skorr decided to save Mersery's death for a later time. He subsequently resumed his mission. After retrieving an artifact from a hidden chamber within a small hut, Skorr made his way to Sandray Canyon, where he was confronted by Faceless and Hanzek, allies of Millennium who had arrived to exchange with Skorr. After giving them the artifact, and receiving his payment, Skorr was then re-hired to collect five other artifacts for Millennium, similar to the one he had given Faceless. After bidding for a higher fee and receiving a map that gave the relics' rough locations, Skorr departed to begin his search. His first act was to track down Jekart, whom he found hiding near the Hot Springs. After explaining the nature of his mission and telling him everything he knew about his employer, Jekart told him of a rumor he had heard about a Ga-Matoran traveller who had gone off on some kind of expedition to find a series of artifacts that she had learned about. Deciding it was a good place to start, Skorr departed for the White Quartz Mountains, though not before Jekart interrogated him further on the nature of his mission. Skorr then revealed that his contract with the Shadow of Ages was intended to be his last job, as he wished to retire from bounty hunting before he became too old and too weak to continue hiring himself out. After explaining that he wished to avoid getting hunted down by other mercenaries who wished to claim the bounty on his head, Skorr proceeded to threaten Jekart's life if he dared to reveal the facts surrounding his retirement to anyone else. He then departed to recuit Invex and Arzok, whom he felt could help him on his mission. Toa Empire Alternate Universe In an alternate universe, Toa Tuyet formed the Toa Empire when she betrayed Toa Lhikan with the aid of Nidhiki and then unlocked the power of the Nui Stone. Subsequently, Skorr attempted to hire himself out to the Empire, though his services were only used sporadically by the Toa. Dissatisfied with the Empire's payment offers, Skorr decided to double-cross them to work for the rebellions who opposed Tuyet's rule. This resulted in him being branded as a fugitive, though gave him much credibility amongst the various resistances. Eventually, however, Skorr was captured and personally executed by Tuyet herself on the grounds that he had committed high treason against the Empire. His Plasma Launcher was then placed in the Archives as a victory trophy. Abilities and Traits Ruthless, resourceful and cunning, Skorr is among the universe's deadliest bounty hunters. Distinguished by a lack of any real sense of honor, Skorr is only ever involved in things for profit, caring little for the interests of his employers provided their goals do not harm him in the long run. Generally he will work for just about anyone who can afford him, regardless of his employer's morality, yet tends to avoid ones who demand too much control. Whilst he doesn't take any pleasure from his more horrific actions, he is shockingly amoral about them. A highly sarcastic individual, Skorr is known for using his dry wit as a distraction to keep his foes off-guard, and delights in making irritably acerbic remarks. Though he mainly works for his salary, Skorr works equally hard for the thrill his occupation offers, and has often been branded a thrill seeker by others. He has a hard time trusting others, preferring to work alone to ensure he doesn't have to share his profits. Despite his dislike of team dynamics, Skorr will occasionally allow others to assist him on his missions. However, he is treacherous and untrustworthy, and has little qualms when it comes to betraying his employers when their enemies are offering a better reward. Though a mediocre leader, Skorr is highly knowledgeable in many assassination techniques. However, there is no consistancy in his hunting tactics, as Skorr prefers to approach combat in a fast-thinking and improvisational manner, which gives him both unpredictability and versatility in a fight. This has caused him to become a compulsive risk taker, though he can still be cautious to a paranoiac degree. However, Skorr has developed a strong sense of overconfidence in his abilities, and although he is mindful of his opponent's capabilities, he has become arrogant and egotistical to a certain extent. Despite this, Skorr is a hunter of great expertise, and even organizations as powerful as the Brotherhood of Makuta have gone out of their way to hire him. Even so, Skorr considers himself a firmly neutral individual, with no real alignment to anybody but himself. When presented an opportunity, Skorr will not hesitate to try and raise his large fees, demanding greater charges for more life-threatening assignments. However, none can argue with his results, and he will go to any length to complete his missions with surprising dedication, provided the pay is satisfactory. Living up to his hard-earned reputation, Skorr is famous for fulfilling his tasks with both finesse and efficiency. As a master grudge holder, Skorr has many competitive rivals in the bounty hunting trade, though he does not let his personal feelings get in the way of his work. He will, on the other hand, defend his reputation extremely vigorously when it is called into question. Though a little blunt and lacking in technique, Skorr is a dangerous opponent given any blade or sword, relying on a combination of skill and luck to win such fights. Skorr also wields his launcher with incredible accuracy, and years of practice have made him an excellent marksman, sharpshooter and quick draw artist. However, he has become particularly dependent on his gadgets, and his skills in hand-to-hand combat fall far behind his proficiency with weaponry, meaning he can be more easily defeated when he can't shoot his way out of a messy situation. He is also a very strong-willed survivor, as years of finely-honed killer instincts have made him adaptable to a number of extremities. Like most of his kind, Skorr can see in ultraviolet and despite his lean build, is surprisingly strong. Although his methods would suggest otherwise, he is very stealthy, allowing him to slip into locations without being detected. Despite this, he prefers to forego stealth in favor direct action. He also possesses a natural ability that allows him to shield his mind from telepathic attacks, though this mental barrier can be bypassed by a powerful mind. Skorr is also known to be an effective tracker. Tools Possessing an impressive arsenal of heavily customized, cutting-edge weapons, Skorr spares no expense to ensure his battle gear is state-of-the-art, believing that weapon selection is critical in his line of work. Because his equipment has saved his neck more than once, Skorr values efficiency over brutality. In battles that demand swordplay, Skorr originally wielded a Protosteel Sword, though discarded it in favour of the Protosteel Iron Sword, which he stole from a Toa of Iron named Feex. He also carries a highly modified Plasma Launcher as his signature weapon, which has been personalized for his particular usage. For defensive purposes, Skorr relies on a pair of unique combat gauntlets that were hand-crafted to give him additional protection. In addition to this, he has a sensor mounted on his head, which allows him to scan his surroundings. Furthermore, Skorr has a cranial apparatus implant that enhances his vision and hearing, and also possesses a set of retractable wing blades, which he can use to achieve flight. Skorr wears a bandolier that holds a series of small stun charges, which he can use to briefly disable his enemies. Like other Zeverek, Skorr has a venom-coated stinger tail. Skorr wears a metallic utility belt around his waist which he can use to store a number of his other gadgets. The belt itself was made from the hide of a Muaka. His armor is also extremely tough and dense, functioning almost like a second skin. Skorr's own armor appears to have been scavenged from multiple sources, as he has had to replace various parts due to the repeated damage over the years. In addition, it incorporates experimental cloaking technology manufactured by the Nynrah Ghosts, which can render him totally invisible; the equipment itself was based off the function of the Kanohi Huna. However, when moving, Skorr will cast off a slight shimmering effect, making his bodily outline partially visible. Vehicle Skorr pilots the Kualsi X3, a tough, best-in-class vehicle that he uses for travel. After having Invex modify it and enhance its capacities, Skorr also utilizes it in battles that demand a vehicle for aerial combat. Stats Quotes Trivia *Skorr is Chicken Bond's Secondary Self-MOC, and is considered one of his most fun characters to write about, due to his witty persona and his flexibility as a character. In light of this, his creator has stated that he can be used as both a villain and an anti-hero, depending on the role and situation he has been placed in. *A MOC of the same name was also created by user Toa Hydros. *Skorr was named after a Sontaran commander of the same appellation from the British science fiction series Doctor Who. *Certain aspects of Skorr's personality was derived from Cad Bane and Boba Fett, characters from the Star Wars series, though Skorr's creator chose to distance him from his inspirations in order to make him a more original character. **Later inspirations also came from Zaeed Massani and Gault Rennow, characters originating from games within the Mass Effect and Star Wars franchises respectively. Though not a direct influence, Chicken Bond has also compared Skorr to Clint Eastwood's famous character, the 'Man with No Name.' *Chicken Bond was originally motivated to create Skorr after witnessing the introduction of Toa Hydros' bounty hunter character Raduke in The Hydros Chronicles. *In older drafts for the character, Skorr was intended to have spent multiple years jumping through alternate realities after being sent there by a Dark Hunter, during which he would join the Hunters' Brigade. The idea was later scrapped. *In voiceover appearances, Skorr is depicted as having a deep voice, tinted with a mild Scottish accent. The accent was chosen so as to differentiate Skorr's voice from the archetypical American accents sometimes associated with bounty hunters. *Skorr is one of the universe's longest-serving bounty hunters, with a career spanning over 70,000 years. *The word "Skorr" has become Matoran slang for "selfish", due to Skorr's notorious greed. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Evils Unbound'' *''Hunted'' *''Punishment'' *''Journeys of Darkness'' (First Appearance) *''The Curtain Descends'' (Appears in a Dream) Non-Storyline Appearances *''Dark Realities'' *''Killcount'' *''Dark Origins'' *''The Dark Side'' *''Broken Worlds'' *''Twisted Shadows'' *''Haunting in Shadows'' *''The Night Vulture'' *''The Darkest Light'' *''Shattering'' *''Eternal Darkness'' *''The Nameless Toa'' See Also *Gallery:Skorr Category:Bounty hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins